iknow your secrets
by Joshissmexy92
Summary: what happens when a psychic comes on the show and reveals things about Sam she wants to keep a secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dumb short little mini story im working on.**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but Danschiender does**

* * *

**SAMs POV  
In 5..4..3..2  
" I'm peanut", said Carly.  
" And I'm butter" I said.  
" And we always stick together",said Carly.  
" oh yeah and this icarly"I said.  
" well on today's show we will have a special guest who will read our minds and tell us our deepest darkest secrets" ,said Carly.  
" well let's give a warm welcome to Talia Smith"  
I said while pressing the applause button.  
" Hi I'm Tallia and I am a professional mind reader, first up we have Sam" She said while I pushed the applause button. " so Sam let me touch your head"  
"ok?"  
" oh I can see it all, you had a bad childhood, first your dad left you then your mom was always drunk and your sister left and you were all alone"  
" wow you are good"I said  
" wait I also see you have a secret love"  
" no I don't " I say nervously"  
" yes and it seems like you've like him for awhile" I ran away and headed straight for the door.**

Carly POV  
" well it seems like this episode is over, so see you next week "I said  
" what do you think is wrong with sam " Freddie said.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble" Talia said.  
" oh it's not your fault sam just doesn't like her crushes to be known, she likes then hidden." I said  
" well I'm gonna leave on that note"said Talia  
Talia left and me and Freddie went searching for sam. We split up and I went to her house and he went to the groovy smoothie.  
When I got to her house I had already called and texted her and left her a lot of voicemails but still no answers.  
I rang the door bell and I saw Sam standing at the door crying with a knife in her hand and blood all over her leg...  



	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to Iknow your **

**Disclaimer:I dont own iCarly or the characters nope that would be Dan Scheinder**

* * *

After the fortune teller told my secrets I was so mad because no else can no  
that I like him especially him. If he knew I liked him he would probably just  
reject me anyways.  
Well I was hungry so  
I went down to the fridge to get  
some steak. When I looked in their was only some onions and a stick of butter.  
I reached for the onion and pulled a big knife at of the drawer and starting  
cutting eyes started to water because of the dumb onion and then I dropped  
it and cut my leg then I heard the door bell ring so I limped to go answer it  
and their standing was the one and only Carly Shay.  
She saw me with the  
knife in my hand the tears in my eyes and the huge hole in my leg. So she  
thought the worse and thought I was committing sucide. She started to scream at  
me.  
" Sam how could you just throw your life away like that I mean I know the  
fortune teller embarrassed you but that doesn't mean you should kill yourself"

" non no no no I wasnt tryi-" Carly interupted her  
*Carly hugs her*

it's ok I love you just the way you are and its ok if you like a guy and won't  
tell anyone"  
" no Carly I wasn't trying to kill myself I was hungry so I'll  
we had was onions so I started cutting them up, hence the watery eyes and I  
dropped the knife on my leg right when you rang the doorbell so I got up an  
answered it"  
" ohh" Carly says with a " I'm so stupid expression"  
" it's  
ok you were just a worried friend that's all"  
" well ok but I'm really sorry"

" it's ok, wanna go to the groovy smoothie "  
" sure, I'll buy you I'm  
sorry I thought you were trying to kill yourself smoothie"

Freddie's  
POV  
Well I've looked everywhere for Sam, but not her house maybe just because  
I don't know where it is, well besides, the point is where the heck is she.

I came back to the Groovie Smoothies and sat down but not five minutes later  
Carly and Sam walked in.I saw them and said.  
"Hey guys"  
" hey Freddie"  
said Carly  
" what's up fredward"  
Said Sam  
"Just was looking for you and  
your obviously found because your here...getting a smoothie"  
" yes  
freddie,I'm aware I'm here"She said.  
Sam sat down and Carly went to get us  
all drinks.  
"Hey guys what kind do you want" Said Carly  
" Mango  
slush"said Sam.  
" and for you" she said  
" um.. Surprise me"  
" so Sam  
where were you?"  
" oh yeah I was just at home ya know chillin"  
" oh cool  
" I said awkwardly  
"hey Freddie...can I ask you something?"  
" I think  
you just did but you may ask another question"  
" well..um...I..was..just  
wondering If you-"  
Carly interrupted by bringing the smoothies  
" here Sam  
I got your mango slush"  
" cool" says Sam as she's pulling the cup out of  
carly's hand and sipping it down ferousiously.  
" here Freddie I got you a  
Strawberry splat"  
" thanks " I say as I take the drink and take minuscule  
sips.  
It got very silent after Carly came back until Carly said " so that  
talia girl was really nice right"  
"yeah she was the bomb" said Sam  
sarcastically.  
"I thought she was pretty cool"I said  
" yeah your just  
saying that because you think she's hot" said sam with jealousy in her  
tone.  
" that's not what I said Sam"  
" whatever "  
After we finished  
are smoothies we went to Carly's to look at Spencer's new sculpture.  
It was  
a bowling pin mad out of gum.I didn't get it but it was Spencer so I didnt say  
the girls headed upastairs I stayed down to think what Sam was  
gonna say.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 an dplease feel free to leave a comment. They are very appreciated.

Thanks for ready:)


	3. Chapter 3

Heres part 3 of iKnow your secrets yeah and I know it is a little weird but whatever I like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or the characters

* * *

Sam'sPOV  
I can't believe it last night at the Groovie smoothie I almost asked  
Freddie thing Carly had arrived before I said something I would regret  
later. Well today is brand new day an its 9:30 according to the clock. Oh my  
Gosh I'm up so early must be because I fell asleep so early last night to avoid  
talking to Carly about my crush. Well I'm hungry I wonder if they have any  
bacon. I walked downstairs opened the fridge looked in but no I looked  
in the fridge for something else but nothing was good their. I'll I wanted was  
bacon but for some odd reason I could smell it then I followed it's trail and it  
led to the dorks apartment. I walked in and saw Freddie makin bacon but one  
thing he was had nothing on except a pair of brief-boxers and I mean tight  
brief-boxers. The sight was so amazing and not just the bacon if you no what I  
mean.

Freddie's POV  
Sam walked in why i was cookin bacon in only my  
tight underwear.  
I looked at Sam and realized she had short shorts on and a  
white see-through shirt that her purple bra peeked out of . She was  
breathtaking.  
Sam's POV  
After a long stair at each other Freddie turned  
off the stove and ran up to me as I ran to him and we started  
Making out in  
the middle of the room until we were tired.  
It was about 11:30 and we  
got dressed into what little clothes we had and freddie put on clothes. We went  
the Carly's and sat on the couch and talked .  
" wow that was kinda  
unexpected"I said  
" you're telling me"  
" well what do we do?"  
" we  
could watch some TV"  
" cool"  
Well full house was on and we watched it till  
12:30 when Spencer woke up and walked out of his room. He went to the kitchen  
and started making pancakes.  
" hey guys do you want pancakes?"Spencer  
said  
" no thanks " I said  
" sure, and did you make chocolate chip  
ones"  
"yeah I made a few chocolate chip ones, do you want to eat them?"

no Spencer I want to put them in my pants for butt cushions"  
" so you don't  
want the pancakes "  
" oh my Gosh, your so stupid"  
" I'm confused do you  
want the pancakes or not"  
" nevermind I'm gonna go to Galinis, come on  
Freddie let's go"  
" Yeah I guess"  
" Hey guys are you gonna wait for  
Carly"  
" no I'll text her to meet us there"said  
sam

SamsPOV  
At galinis pie shop  
"mmmmm this is really good  
pie "I said  
" well I bet it is good pie but can I please have a piece"

why don't you go buy your own"  
" whatever it doesn't matter anymore...so  
Sam what do think that kiss meant?"  
" I dont know but it probably meant  
nothing"  
Oh It didn't mean nothin I really do like him and the kiss was  
heavenly.

" well usually people don't walk into my apartment and start  
making out for an hour"

* * *

**Yeah the story is strange but give me a break I am strange.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the 4th chapter and I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the characters, but Dan Sciender did so lets give himm a round of applause.**

* * *

Carly's POV

I woke up and I didn't see Sam anywhere so I guess she must have got up early to eat breakfast or something. I walked downstairs and saw Spencer watching, what I think to be Elephant love.

"Hey Spencer." , said Carly

"Good Morning, or should I say Good Afternoon.", said Spencer

"Hey,have you seen Sam, I can't seem to find her?"

"Yeah."

"So"

"What?'

"Where is she?", Carly said while looking at Spencer with a "you're so dumb" expression on her face.

"Oh!Yeah Freddie and her went Galini's Pie Shop."

"Why!"

"Well I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say their getting pie?", He said with a "duh" expression on his face.

"Well I know why they went, but what I mean was, why without me?"

"Don't look at me I know nothing."

"Ugh! Spencer I'm going to get to the bottom of this I'll be back later." She said frustrated on her wait out the door, as she slammed it really hard.

I can't believe they went without me, I mean I'm their best friend. Ugh! I'm so mad! Oh look their they are!

**SAMS POV**

"Hey Carls, you want so pie?",she said with a gigantic bite of pie in her mouth.

"NO! I don't want pie, what I want is an explanation."

Oh! No! she knows what me and Freddie did. I look at Freddie and he looks back at me. Then we both look at Carly. Now were all just staring at each other awkwardly. So I break the tension and say something.

"This is really good pie." I say knowing that I am stalling from her real question.

"Sam I'm serious"

"Sorry Carls, Frednub and I got hungry and you weren't awake so we kinda just left."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened Carly I swear." Said Freddie.

"Ok, but you better not be lying to me because we promised no more secrets."

" We swear." I said

I mean it is the truth and all becaause she wanted to know why we left not why I was in his apartment this morning. Yeah that's all I mean nothing really happen anyway it was a meanless kiss or was it?

"So guys what are we gonna do for next weeks iCarly?"  
"How about we make on of the stupid, cliché movie trailers like, Kelly Cooper: Terrible movie?" I suggested.

"Yeah that could be funny," Said Carly.

" I got it how about that book they recently turned into a movie , what was it called again."

" You mean The Starvation Games!" I said.

" Wait is that movie about a blonde girl whose parents are bakers and that brunette boys who volunteers to go into for his brother in these games and they sorta kinda fell in love." said Carly

"OK I cal being the Blonde chick, what's her name again?" I Said

"I think her name Cat evergreen and the boy's name is Peter Marshmellow" Said Carly

" call being Peter." Said Freddie.

* * *

**I really hoped you like chapter 4 and if you like it will you please review.**

\


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys here is chapter 5 and i hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 5

Genral POV

" Peter I Don't want to get picked." the little boy says nervously.

"Jimmy, your name is only in their 85 times, you are not going to get picked I promise." said the little boys older brother, Peter.

"But what is I do?"

"You won't, her I got you a this flamingo pin, it will keep you safe."

" Really?"

" No, your're gonna get picked anyway but this is just to give you hope."

"Welcome, welcome to the annual 124th Starvation games."

" So lets begin with the boys."

She walks over to the bowl really slow, reaches her hand dowwn in the bowl….

"Would you hurry up already I have to get home I left my stove on!" a random man from the audience yelled.

"OK! OK! Don't get you're your granny panties in a bunch."

"And the boy who will be representing area 51 in The Starvation Games is Jimmy Marshmellow."

Their was an awkward silence in the room and you could hear the crickets chirping.

"Hey kid get up here or I am going to kill you before the games start."

"Geesh! I am coming. Calm your tits."

"Wait! I volunteer as tribute" said Peter.

" Really?!"

" No I am just messing with you, haha you fell for it."

"Actually Peter you already said it so you can't take it back." said a hideous women wearing an orange wig

"What!" Said Peter.

"Haha! Loser!" said Jimmy.

"Ugh! Whatever I'll win anyway."

" Ok?Let's move on to the girls now, and the Loser is Katerina Evergreen"

"It's prounced Cat , oh wait that's me."

" Well that is it for this years starvation games, Good luck next year and may the God be ever in your favor."

" Haha Peter, you're and idiot." said jimmy " but her I am going to give you the ugly flamingo pin because honestly it is so ugly."

" Thanks"

" Well have fun dieing out their."jimmy said as walking away and laughing

" Hey Peter it's me Cat."

"hey Cat"

" I love you"

" What did you say"

" nothing" she say nervously and walks away.

" Well this is going to be weird"

Thanks everyone for watching everyone. And until then shower or not, but we prefer if you do. And this has been iCarly. Goodnight everybody.

" And we're are clear."

" Well that was a fun episode guys." said Carly awkwardly

" I am gonna go home bye guys." Freddie said then left.

" Well it looks like its just us now Sam. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually I have to go home my moms in had an eye lift and it is hard for her to see so I am going to help her. Bye" Said Sam, lying through her teeth because she was actually going to see Freddie.

" And then there was one." said Carly all alone.

Freddies POV

I was in my bedroom watching the science network when I hear d a knock on the door. I went ot go check it and to my surprise it was None other than Sam puckett.

" So whats up?"

" Is you're mom home?"

" No she's working the night shift. Why ?" and then he was cut off by the warm lips of Sam Puckett on his and they started making out until Freddie pulled apart.

" Sam what are you doing?"

" I'm kissing you, what else doe sit look like."

" I udestand what you're doing but, why? I thought you sadi you would never date me because ei am a dork.

" Yeah a hot dork with very good lips, and you're funny and sweet so I was hoping that we could go out?"

" Wow really you want to go out with me?"

" Yes , but is that too weird?"

"No because I want to go out too."

" You do?"

"You bet your horse I want too."

" Freddie?

" mm..hmm."

"Never say that again."

" Ok."

We then continued to kiss, then Sam got hungry so we went to B.F wangs.

We were at BF Wangs and then me and Sam kissed. And we heard a familiar voice.

" Guys?" said a young brunnette also known as Carly Shay.

* * *

**oooo cliffhanger. I love these. and i promise to update tomorrow. **


End file.
